Pain Relief
by Elizem18
Summary: Wanda's got a backache. So it's Ian to the rescue! :D Fluffy, fluffy fluffy. I think cotton-candy's more solid XD


**Host fluff...I love it. Ian is just so sweet and thoughtful the whole book so I made him more :)**

**Stephenie Meyer (c) Host characters - and unforutantly Ian and Kyle too :(**

* * *

><p>Wanda POV<p>

With a soft sigh I laid back, letting the old, overused springs of the mattrass shape around me. My body was just not used to this sort of enviroment. It preferred downy feather beds, smooth beach expanses and work no harder than sweeping a front porch. Basically the exact opposite of life here in the caves.

Ian O'Shea, my true other half and forever partner, didn't let me do any real hard labor, but I pushed his set limit as far as I could. Thankfully this body's petite appearance and ability to quiver it's bottom lip in pure innocence allowed me to work as much as I could.

My eyes slipped shut and I took deep even breaths, trying to make the soreness in my calves and lower back ease. How I wished for slip of the No Pain to compeletly erase the sense of discomfort, but a guilt washed through me at the thought. How could even consider something like that? My human family needed to protect it's store of medicine and food as meticulously as possible. It could not be wasted on such trival things as my minor aches.

A small bang caused my eyes to open and I raised myself up on my elbows. Ian stood near the end of the bed, using one of our two towels to dry this hair off. His eyes shined a gorgeous glacial blue and I watched concern grow in them as he appraised me.

"Wanda? Are you alright? Your normally off with Melanie or Jamie still." He observed, hanging the towel up on a wooden peg pressed into a crack in the stone wall.

I nodded. "I'm fine, just a little tired. Weeds are a little harder to get up than I imagined." An infernal giggle bubbled up and out and I instantly felt silly.

Ian's tall, muscular body then crawled onto the bed next to me. He laid on his side, moving one hand to my face and caressing the edge of my jaw. The tip of his finger to his wrist covered the entire length of my face, making me feel even more small. I wasn't even bigger than my love's hand.

I leaned back down so my head rested on my pillow, when a twinge of pain shot into my lower back and I gave a tiny yelp. Ian's eyebrows funneled together, almost becoming one continuous black line. "Wanda." He said, touching my arm. "What is it?"

I didn't want to tell him, it would only cause him unnecessary worry, but one look at his sorrowful, yet love filled expression broke me. "It's just a little pain in my lower back, probably from pulling weeds. Mel tried to get me to take some No Pain but I didn't want to. I decided to rest for a moment instead. So please don't worry Ian, it will go away soon." My words flew out in a flood, a force I just couldn't stop.

Ian didn't look mad or upset with me but the opposite. A small grin tugged the corner of his mouth up and he kissed me softly. I felt a bit suprised but didn't complain, just enjoyed the warm heat of his lips molding to mine, like they were meant to be eternally fused. A want of his body closer to mine led my hands up into his damp black hair, pushing his face and mouth hard against me.

Chuckling, he pulled away and ran his fingers through the blonde tresses of my hair. He had finally agreed that I could cut it and it now curled to right below my shoulders instead of to my waist.

"Can you lie on your stomach for me?" Ian whispered in my ear, his lips lightly brushing the sensitive skin just below it.

I felt confused. "Okay. But why?" I questioned, turning slowly until I was lying on my tummy. My shirt rode up some, and the coolness of the mattrass felt good to the strip of skin exposed. I kept my gaze on Ian as he smiled brightly.

"I'm going to give you a massage. It'll help the pain go away." He told me, bending to kiss the top of my head.

The word 'massage' sounded familiar yet I couldn't seem to recall what it meant. The trust I had in Ian though allowed me to not feel uneasy as he knelt over me, his knees pressing into the matrass on either side of thighs.

"Ian, what exactly..." I tried to say when his large, warm hands skim my back. He rucked my shirt up until it was just under my rib cage, the silvery pale skin of my lower back exposed to him. A small shiver ran through me as I felt his hands once more touch me.

At first, just using his thumbs, he traced small circles on either side of my spine, releasing some unknown tension and tightness I hadn't truely realized was there.

"Just relax and let me take care of you." He whispered. I smiled some at his words, hearing how much he cared for me in them.

I shut my eyes and rested my head on my arms as he rubbed his hands up and down my back and sides in slow, easy strokes. A feeling of sleepiness began to course through me as Ian continued to massage any ounce of discomfort I had away. I thought only No Pain and his kisses could make me feel so calm and light, but as he gently pressed his fingers into my sore muscles I couldn't have been more wrong.

Soon, keeping my eyes open became a hard burden. Ian stopped his minestrations when I yawned, stretching a little. He chuckled low in his throat and I suddenly felt the warm pressure of his lips on my neck. "Do you feel any better?" He asked, his soft pecks on my skin left a trail of warmth behind.

"Oh yes Ian. It was wonderful! Thank you so much!" I smiled, twisting around so I could really kiss him. He accepted my 'thank you' gratefully, wrapping an arm around my waist. He kissed me passionately, my body heating up from my head to my toes.

He rolled quickly onto his back so I was lying on top of him, my head on his chest. Running his fingers through my hair caused me to feel tired all over again and I yawned again.

"Go ahead and take a little nap, dinner's not for another 2 or so hours." Ian mumured, pulling the sheet up over us.

I sat up a little, looking him in the eye as a thought occured to me. "Shouldn't I give you a 'massage' too?" I said, wanting to make him feel as good as he made me feel.

He grinned. "Maybe later, but you get some sleep for now." His hand traced patterns on my back and I laid back down, snuggling into his chest. I smiled into the fabric of his t-shirt as I drifted off to sleep.

_I love you Ian..._

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Whatcha think?<strong>

**~Elizem18**


End file.
